$ B = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}0 & 0 & 1 \\ 1 & 8 & 7 \\ 7 & 5 & 9\end{array}\right]$ What is $ B^{T}$ ?
To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ B^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rrr}0 & 1 & 7 \\ 0 & 8 & 5 \\ 1 & 7 & 9\end{array}\right]$